


Expectations

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Deputy Allison Argent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Teacher Lydia Martin, mentioned derek/stiles, mentioned kira/scott, mentioned melissa/sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison won’t be home until after midnight. She always tells Lydia not to wait up, that she needs her rest, but she never listens. </p><p>For Allison Argent Appreciation Week - Day 3: Favourite Ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Lydia knows that every deputy has to work a late shift once in a while, but she’d really hoped that they’d start making an exception for Allison these past few weeks. Unfortunately, that isn’t the case, and today Allison won’t be home until after midnight tonight. She always tells Lydia not to wait up, that she needs her rest, but she never listens.

She’s grading tests, when Allison walks in just after the clock strikes one. Lydia starts tidying away her things, while Allison takes off her shoes, jacket and puts away her gun.

‘Good evening,’ she greets her when she sees Lydia sitting at the kitchen counter. She points at the stack of tests lying next to her. ‘You have to finish those tonight?’

‘No.’

‘Good, because I want to go to bed.’

Allison pulls her off her chair, gives her a quick kiss, and starts leading her to their bedroom, while Lydia starts to tell her about her day. There’s a freshman, a girl she thinks could be really great at math if she wasn’t so scared her friends would call her a nerd. She’d caught Christopher and Peter making out in Coaches office, again. The teachers were glad the fights had stopped when the two boys had started dating, but now they are all getting paranoid their offices are being violated.

When they’re both done changing and brushing their teeth, Lydia sits down on the bed, grabs her brush and pats the mattress in front of her. Allison sits down so that Lydia can start brushing her hair. Lydia gives her a little nudge so Allison starts talking about her own day.

‘Mrs Waller lost her cat again.’

‘Isn’t that the third time this week?’

‘Second, on Monday she’d called in, but then called again fifteen minutes later that she’d found her, sleeping in the neighbours flower bed.’

‘Where did you find Nibbles this time?’

‘She was eating out of a garbage can in the ally,’ Allison laughs. ‘And she promised us socks this time.’

Lydia chuckles. She’s pretty sure Mrs Waller keeps “losing” her cat so that Allison can “find” it, and the old lady has an excuse to make more clothes for them.

When Lydia is done with Allison’s hair she hands Allison the brush and they change positions.

Allison had spent the last two hours of her shift doing paperwork and gossiping with Jackson. According to him, Scott and Kira are expecting twins, the Sheriff is trying to lose weight for his and Melissa’s anniversary, and Isaac and Cora will be moving to Mexico. Derek doesn’t approve of their union and Isaac fears for his life. And Stiles and Derek regularly have sex in the file room. Which isn’t so much gossip as common knowledge.

After putting Lydia’s hair in a loose braid, Allison turns off the lights and they crawl under the covers.

Allison briefly brushes their lips together and then pulls down the covers to place a kiss on Lydia’s belly.

‘Goodnight,’ she whispers. ‘We’ll see you soon.’

‘Did you tell Jackson that _we’re_ having twins?’ Lydia asks.

‘No. He’d have a fit and convince the Sheriff to never let me leave the station again.’

‘He just doesn’t want our kids to grow up without their moms.’

‘They won’t.’ Allison curls into her side and lets her hand rest on Lydia’s belly.

Lydia twines their fingers together and mutters sleepily, ‘Don’t get too comfortable. I’ll need to pee in about fifteen minutes.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
